The present invention relates generally to ablation devices and, more specifically, to a combination catheter for forward and side lesioning with acoustic or ultrasonic lesion feedback capability.
Current industry R&D in ultrasonic lesion feedback focuses on transducers that look out from the ablation electrode tip both forwardly and sideways. This requires the use of dual transducers in an ablation instrument such as a catheter, resulting in a considerable expense and a significant loss of electrode tip metal for RF (radiofrequency) ablation or the like. Such an approach leads to an undesirably larger tip size to accommodate the two transducers or to poorer performing smaller (thinner) acoustic standoffs and/or backers for the dual transducers.